Rojo carmesí
by Minako Kennedy
Summary: A Jessica nunca le gusto el color rojo, especialmente el rojo carmesí, aunque no iba a negar que por un momento de su vida ella dejo de detestarlo, gracias a una persona en particular, sin embargo, todo quiera o no, se tiñe de rojo. Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.


¡Hola¡ Bueno aquí está mi segunda contribución para el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Resident evil no me pertenece, lo único mío es la historia. Este fic es realizado con motivos de entretenimiento, sin gota de lucro.

.

.

.

Rojo.

Yo odio ese color.

Muchas personas lo asocian con la pasión, el amor. Un amor intenso.

Yo, por más que lo intente, no lo puedo ver de esa manera.

En mi vida, todo siempre se tiñe de rojo. Un intenso y brillante rojo carmesí.

Después de todo, una persona que ha ensuciado sus manos con sangre, no puede siquiera ver ese color sin sentirse repugnado.

Aunque debo de admitir que en algún momento de mi vida, deje de detestar ese color. Fue cuando conocí a esa persona. En Terragrigia.

Fue cuando se cruzaron nuestras vidas.

El sin duda era todo un novato, haciéndole gran honor a la palabra. Tan ingenuo e ignorante, era un niño bueno, sin la más mínima preocupación de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

¿Cuánto puede durar la farsa de una vida perfecta?

Eso lo descubrió, cuando paso el tan famoso "incidente de Terragrigia", provocado por el ahora, antiguo director de la FBC. Lo había descubierto, sabía sus planes mucho antes de ataque, pero yo no tenía el más mínimo interés de salvar a personas, que nunca me tendieron una mano amiga. Yo y mis pensamientos tan inmorales que realmente, me ponían feliz.

Pero él no era como yo. El sí tenía un buen corazón.

¿Cuánto puede sacrificar una buena persona para salvar a los demás? ¿Sacrificar la felicidad, un futuro y hasta la vida propia?

Ese era el precio a pagar. No le importaba mucho ser llamado traidor, si estaba en sus manos el poder hacer algo, lo haría sin pensar dos veces la situación. Ese había sido el camino que el eligió…..y yo….decidí seguirlo. Ser su compañera.

¿Una mujer sin sentimientos poder ser capaz de sentir?

Años más tarde lo comprendí. Me había enamorado, quizás porque él era todo lo contrario a mí. Una buena persona de corazón noble.

¿Puede acaso un rayo de luz y esperanza puede iluminar a un corazón que fue sumergido en la oscuridad?

No, no puede.

Teníamos trabajo que hacer. Conseguir una muestra de un virus con el cual, el grupo terrorista Veltro volvería al "triunfo".

Angustia, preocupación y celos, se albergaron en mi interior, cuando me entere que el iría primero a investigar aquel barco, junto con una bella chica, como su compañera. La verdad me alegro mucho, al saber que ella había muerto por las manos del mismísimo infierno.

Todo siempre se tiñe de rojo, siempre de rojo.

¿Cuánto puede durar la ilusión a la que llamamos amor?

No hace falta herir físicamente para hacer daño. Una palabra, una traición, la indiferencia, el silencio y el desprecio, bastan para hacer daño. El tiempo no cura las heridas, solo se acostumbra a la idea de que algunas cosas están cambiando y no importa que te guste o no, tienes que aceptarlo.

Eso ahora lo sabe el cuerpo que se encuentra frente mío.

Frio, sin vida, tiñendo el suelo y las paredes de sangre. Un fuerte rojo carmesí.

Lagrimas traicioneras siguen desbordándose por mis ojos. A veces solo queda respirar profundo, cerrar los ojos, tragarse las lagrimar y sonreírle falsamente a la vida.

Fuimos todo siendo nada y perdimos todo intentando ser algo Raymond, solo que hay una diferencia entre tú y yo…..

 _-"Vamos Jessica, limpia esas lágrimas de tu lindo rostro y sal a ser esa maldita perra sin corazón que yo sé que eres"._

.

.

.

Eso fue todo de parte su humilde servilleta :D

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, y de antemano también quiero agradecerles por darse el tiempo a leerlo.

Les mando ositos de gomita a todos xD.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
